The wedding
by teamedward22
Summary: What will Charlie's reaction be? Pre-wedding prep, and other wedding fluff... JFYI i hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MS.STEPHENIE MEYER, AUTHOR OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES AND FRANCHISE.

post eclipse:

We were standing outside of Charlie's house. I never had thought to worry about what my father's reaction would be when the day would come for me to tell him I would be getting married. The thought suddenly sent a wave of nervousness over me. Edward of course, noticed my panic and held me so that i was facing him. His angel face was gentle and serious, " Bella, everything will be fine, ill be with you." He then flashed my favorite crooked smile and i responded with one that i knew looked weak.

" Ok, lets get this over-with" I took a soldier's stride towards the door tripping over the step of course, but Edward's hands caught me before any damage could be done. He opened the door and I heard the sound of a baseball game in the living room. "Charlie?"

" In here Bella!" he called.

I walked into the shabby living room, walked towards the TV, and turned it off. Edward stood next to me and i could see, by Charlie's alerted expression, that he knew something was up. His eyes jumped from my face to Edward's and back.

"What's going on here Bella?" I was so nervous, for a second i thought he predicted that i was going to tell him i was engaged. Then i realized he was just upset i interrupted his game, i needed his full attention right now.

" Dad, i need you please not freak out on me ok?"

He didn't respond so i continued, "Dad, Edward and I are engaged."

Charlie stared at me like i had spoken pig latin.

"What?"

Edward politely and calmly continued, " Sir, I cant possibly express to you how much I love Bella, i don't want a life without her in it, and i know how much you mean to her and i how much i would love to be a part of your family, and how important it is to the both of us that we have your blessing."

Charlie's face went from red to purple to pale. He just stared at me then at Edward and then glancing at my right hand where Elizabeth Manson's ring was placed just moments ago, and, after what seemed like minutes, he spoke warily, " I guess i knew this was coming, i just hoped it wouldn't be so soon, you both are still so young." Looking more at me than at Edward. " You wont be giving up your college educations are you!?"

Edward was the first to answer, "Of course not Charlie, I wouldn't dream of it. Which is why Bella and I plan to wed in August before school starts in the fall.

Charlie looked at me and said, " Is this what you want Bella?"

And i looked at him, voice more steady than anything else i have said before, "Yes Dad, this is all i could ever want and need"

Reluctantly, he replied, " you have my blessing, but Im not the one who is going to deal with your mother."

And at that i went and kissed Charlie on the forehead and Edward came over to Charlie and gave him a hug, something that Im sure was very awkward for Charlie, and I heard Edward say, "Thank you Charlie, I will take care of you daughter, I really do love her immensely."

"I know, I know" sighed Charlie. Worry lines and all.

With that i took Edward's hand and trudged on into the kitchen where the phone would be waiting for me, to make a call to Renee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since the first chapter of Breaking Dawn is out I'm just going to go on from there and skip over Renee's reaction.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or main story line. All rights are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Post first chapter of Breaking Dawn:

"Ok Bella, turn around so we can see how it looks," said Alice as she pulled me out of my happy place. I didn't see the point of doing this. I had seen the dress on so many times. Alice had forced me into dozens of fittings to make sure the dress lived up to her standards, and each time it felt increasingly tedious. I turned to look into the full-sized mirror against my wall and still couldn't believe I was the girl staring back at me or that I was the one wearing a wedding dress. The dress was beautiful though. The lace was beautiful and delicate as it cascaded around me. It had the feel of a late nineteen eighteen wedding dress minus the suffocation. An old dress for an old husband, I guess it fitted in more than one way.

"Hmm, Bella walk around a little bit in it. I think it might be a little long…I don't want you tripping over it." Alice mused.

"Alice, there is only so much you can do to stop me from falling. If you really want to help you can get rid of so-called shoes that you are harnessing me to." I answered. With all attention and unsettling news about my best friend, not to mention I hadn't seen Edward in what seemed like ages, I wasn't really in the mood to talk about me embarrassing myself.

"Please Bella, no need for dramatics." She gave me a scolding look that looked even more frightening coming off her pixie-like face. She was soon finished and the dress was safely back in its cage, or garment bag. "Hey, I have an idea!" she was suddenly holding both my hands and jumping lightly on her feet in front of me. I didn't like when Alice got ideas. They usually involved a mall and me. Plus she was giving me that look. It's never good when Alice gives you "the look".

"Alice, if your thinking of taking me shopping for countless items I don't need, then stop right there because I'm not going." The car, the credit card, the cell phone, I could barley manage that. I had to draw the line somewhere.

"But Bella-" she started.

I cut her off. "No." I said flatly. I was going to win this argument. She crossed her arms across her body and glared at me.

"Bella, I know what is best for you. Have you given any thought on what you are going to wear on your wedding night?"

The question threw me off a little. As much as I felt I could trust Alice, it was an especially awkward subject to be discussing with your boyfriend, or I guess, fiancé's sister. "No, I guess I haven't." I replied while pretending to look for something while I hid my blushing pink face.

"C'mon Bella, you know that this is completely necessary. For you and my brother." She looked at me with that devilish smile.

I stared at her for a moment quickly realizing that this was a shopping trip I was going to have to give in to. I blushed a little and sighed, "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this…lets go."


End file.
